1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly to a structure for electrically connecting a plasma display panel with a driving circuit portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrodes (for example, address electrodes) on the rear surface of a plasma display panel (PDP) electrically can connect with a driving circuit portion through a connecter (for example, a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC)). The connecter can have a driver integrated circuit (IC) for applying an address voltage to the electrodes of the PDP in response to a control signal generated from a driving circuit portion. This address voltage may be applied to selectively form a wall voltage in each pixel.
The structures that are currently often used for applying a voltage for the PDP are classified as a chip on film (COF) that is directly installed on a connecter composed of an FPC, and a tape carrier package (TCP) that has an inexpensive and compact structure relative to the COF.
In a conventional plasma display device with the above structure, an FPC is provided with connecting terminal portions for respectively connecting the electrodes of the PDP with the driving circuit. The connecting terminal portions of the FPC electrically connect with the electrodes of the PDP by means of anisotropic conductive films (ACF). The connecting terminal portions of the FPC are constructed so as to electrically connect with the driving circuit portion by means of fitting male and female connectors together. Each of the connecting terminal portions of the FPC are provided with at least one connecting wiring set for connecting electrodes of the PDP with the driving circuit portion.
In more detail, the ACF is constructed to be interposed between the connecting terminal portions of the FPC and the electrodes of the PDP, with ball-type conductive particles dispersed in epoxy resin therein. Thus, when the connecting terminals are pressed together, the ball-type conductive particles are capable of contacting with opposing connecting terminal portions and electrodes to form electrical interconnections.
However, in the conventional ACF, since the ball-type conductive particles are dispersed not only in one region where the connecting terminal portions of the FPC face the electrodes of the PDP, but also randomly in other regions thereof, the ball-type conductive particles can conglomerate with each other in the other regions to bring about a short circuit among the neighboring connecting terminal portions of the FPC and the electrodes of the PDP.